The Line Blurs
by Shades22
Summary: What happens when the one who your supposed to hate ends up being the one that makes you feel that you don't have to say your fine especially when you know your not? what happens if you feel more like yourself than you have in years? KanaZero, ShikIchi
1. Chapter 1

The Line Blurs

Chapter 1: Some Much Needed Sleep

Dusk fell upon Zero quickly as he finally left Cross Academy's administrative Office grounds after helping Cross file and stamp report cards. In two weeks Cross Academy will be empty, especially after all courses have had their last days of actual school work and all students have been graded. Before when he had volunteered to help, more like was force by the insane suggestion that Cross would come visit, since they haven't been able to be around each other for awhile, he didn't think it would take so long. That didn't matter now since it was over and done with, he could now go home and maybe get some sleep to sustain him for next week's events. Zero now considered sleep to be one of his greatest luxuries, well once he was able to get some.

Tonight Zero planned to sleep it all away, the world, his duties with the Hunter's Association, school and of course dealing with any kind of vampire. The stress was more liking to kill him then anything else. Like yesterday, Zero was so tired that when dealing with the new Vampire Council, which involved some night class students, that instead of keeping up his facade Zero only comment when absolutely necessary. Heck, when Zero thought back about that night Kuran could have been wearing a tutu plus prancing around like some fairy and he wouldn't have even batted an eyelash in astonishment.

Trudging slower and slower as Zero came closer to his door, he sighed as his key unlocked the door. While opening the door he hear shouts of his name being called from behind him. His senses weren't the best due his lack of sleep so Zero turned around that way he wouldn't have to waste effort to recognize the voices. There stood his brother and Yuuki wearing matching outfits for some unknown reason ans Zero didn't want to know why either. Zero distaste for the situation he was in had obviously shown on his face. It's not that he didn't mind Yuuki and himself being friends again it was just weird.

Zero gave up on the idea of Yuuki loving him after that whole event at the academy. Yuuki didn't even mind hanging out with his brother and others who she used to know when she was human. It was still weird though, he got that Yuuki still cared, heck he even got that Ichiru still cared for him but he still couldn't be around them like he used to. All of that meant that they got the to see the same facade that he gave everyone else, the only difference was that they knew that it was a facade.

"Zero, glad that your here. We were wondering if we could come in and talk for a moment," Ichiru said basically stating what Zero already knew they wanted. After glancing between the two of them Zero finally nodded and held the door open for them as they entered his domain. He didn't want the here at least not on one of his sleep days. Once they were inside he shut his door.

It wasn't the first time Ichiru had been to his place but it was for Yuuki. She glanced around trying to take in every detail. For a ground level apartment with it's own outside door plus one inside the building it was pretty big. Nothing like the places Kaname-nii-sama had taken her but it was still nice. The living room wall were a pale blue, which made the the cherry wood frames of the doors, tables and his wall units stand out nicely. Of course Zero being Zero, Yuuki noticed that all his electrical stuff was personalized to fit his needs and they were all silver in color. All Zero's furniture was dark brown and leather and each piece had blue and dark red throw pillows. Over all when it came to style Zero was just as good as Yuuki's nii-sama if not more because Zero's items were one hundred times cheaper and lasted a bit longer.

Yuuki sat down on the sofa next to Ichiru while Zero took a seat in the lazy boy. Noticing how comfortable they were making themselves Zero groaned on the inside. He was going to have a hard time getting them to leave but Zero was sure he could come up with something.

"Well, what is it?" Zero asked crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at both waiting for an answer.

"Z-Zero," Yuuki studdered a bit before asking, "Would it be possible for me to stay the night?"

That threw Zero off. He wasn't expecting that so to say he was shocked would be an understatement. After over coming his stupor Zero finally asked why. Ichiru looked at his brother, he didn't want to explain it to Zero but it looked like Yuuki wasn't able to with the way she had her eyes staring at the carpet.

"Well, Yuuki called me because she ran from the house after her and Kaname-san got into a fight," Ichiru said casually, "Yuuki wants to join use back at school next year but Kaname-san doesn't want that I guess?"

"I think that's the gist of it," he added as an after thought. Zero gave them both a glare before sighing heavily as he's mind give in to the idea.

"But if he comes here, it's up to you to find a way to escape," Zero said. He then lifted himself from his comfy lazy boy chair to go change. Since he had guests that meant he had to wear something that was some what appropriate. Appropriate for Zero though was wearing a host coat over top of his short boxers and tight halter top. With his robe on Zero ventured back out into the living room from his bedroom to make sure that Yuuki and his brother had everything they needed before he went to sleep.

Zero made some popcorn and show them where all his movies were so they could have their pick to watch while they converse. Grabbing out some nail polish Yuuki squealed happily as Ichiru said he would do her nails like no one else. Zero put in a movie for them and grabbed a couple bags of chips just in case so he wouldn't have to get up later.

"Oh, Zero I know it's not the best time to ask but when you get a chance could you make me another one of those bracelets?" Yuuki asked while Ichiru painted her thumb nail, "Kaname-nii-sama liked it so much I gave it to him."

Zero scowled, if he was in his right mind he would have automatically said no, but he wasn't so he just nodded slightly before waving that he was off to bed. Yuuki and Ichiru stayed up and finished watching the movie that Zero put on for them. Ichiru was now doing Yuuki's toes to give her a matching set so the next couple of outfits she wore would reflect his designs. Yuuki giggled as Ichiru grabbed at one of her toes unsuccessfully.

"All done!" Ichiru said in a small sing song voice to Yuuki. Yuuki pouted as Ichiru took the last handful of popcorn and ate it by himself.

"Ah, meanie!" Yuuki whined, "pass me some chips then."

He handed over a bag of chips and took a bag with him as they chatted with each other on what their next movie should be. After putting in another movie Ichiru got off the floor with his bag of chips and retook his spot on the couch next to Yuuki. Both Yuuki's and Ichiru's Vampire hearing kicked in as steps got closer and closer to Zero's door.

((That's right Ichiru's alive and also a vampire turned by Sara or whatever lol XDD))

Both released sighs of relief as the footsteps stopped.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

At first they thought someone was knocking on Zero's door but then they realized anyone who came here for Zero didn't knock that lightly so it was obvious it was someone at a different door.

"For a minute there I thought it was Kaname-nii-sama coming to get me," Yuuki laughed it off but she was still unnerved a little.

Crash ... Swoosh!

Yuuki and Ichiru both released a little scream as the door that was apparently kicked in by Kaname flew behind and slammed against the opposing wall. Ichiru quickly put some distance between himself and the door while Yuuki sat there staring at her nii-sama. Kaname and Ichijou entered Zero's home through his broken doorway. A menacing aura moved closer towards them putting everyone on edge even Kaname felt a little disturbed at the presence coming.

Zero appeared breathing a little heavy and with his robe undone giving everyone a nice view. His expression is what got to them, his look was 'not only am I going to kill you, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it to boot'. Just seeing Zero in his obvious sleep deprived state almost sent Yuuki and Ichiru into shock. Both ran behind Kaname with their tails between their legs. Kaname stared at Zero who glared back unaffected for the fifth time that week which wasn't normal by his standards. Since Kaname thought Zero thought that it was beneath to even try to have a staring contest with the pure blood.

"I'm only going to say this once, if I get woken up again I will not be held accountable for my actions, no matter how horrifying they might be. Understood?" Zero said every word slow as if each one was calculated so he wouldn't waste anymore energy than he had to. He then turned and almost slithered back to his room where he slammed the door quietly behind. Everyone stared at where Zero appeared making sure not to moved for sometime so they wouldn't agitate him further before he got back into his room.

Ichiru and Yuuki went back to their seats as if that was a normal occurrence for them with Zero. Ichiru sighed as he got comfortable. Upon hearing a sigh Kaname turned to looked at the two who no longer stood behind him. They ignored him as they gave knowing glances to each other while they munched on some chips.

"Man, you can tell he hasn't been sleeping well," Yuuki said to Ichiru as she patted him on the shoulder. Yuuki knew all about the terrors he got for waking Zero up as a child, heck one time she did it herself but after that vowed never to do it again.

"Yeah, I think we interrupted his sleep night," Ichiru said rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of his goosebumps.

"That's pretty bad if he has to schedule a day to sleep," Yuuki said shifting through possible movie they could watched since they missed the whole beginning of the one that was in. Kaname and Ichijou listened as they talked. Kaname was getting tired of standing on his feet but he wouldn't sit down since the only reason he came here was to bring Yuuki home.

"Maybe we should visit Zero more often since it seems like he gets a more complete sleep." Yuuki said before saying, "it's probably because he trusts us." Which grabbed the attention of all three males in the room.

"Yuuki," Kaname whispered, "Come on." Yuuki slowly glanced over at her nii-sama before looking back at Ichiru.

"I'll stay here thank you." She stated before asking Ichiru if he would like to watch a certain movie Zero had.

"I'm sure Ichiru will be able to keep Kiryuu-kun sleeping soundly," Kaname commented to get his point across. Yuuki sulked a bit, then turned to her nii-sama.

"I'm still mad at you and my friends don't mind if I'm here," she said as she got up to change the movie.

"Yuuki," Kaname said a little louder, " we'll talked about this when we get home." Yuuki then stood up rapidly after putting in the movie and almost knocked over Ichiru's supply of nail yanked a pillow from the lazy boy beside her and threw it towards her nii-sama.

"Maybe, I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled. Her sissy fit was seen coming a mile away from Ichijou's point of view. She continued her rant until Kaname picked up Zero's door and slammed it back into place locking everyone inside.

"Uh... Zero, g-good morning," Ichiru whispered lowly as his brother wobbled into the room. Zero looking more unearthly paler than normal slowly slide himself into his lazy boy. Ichiru, and Yuuki sat down on the couch leaving enough room for both Kaname and Ichijou who sat slightly later.

"Kuran, by tomorrow I hope my door will be fixed," Zero said drawing out each word, "Obviously I'm up now, so lets either deal with this little problem or I can kick you out my home so I can go back to sleep." He looked directly at Yuuki, who knew from his gaze that she was to speak first. He waited patiently as she debated with herself on what to tell him.

"Well, Because of what happened I haven't been going to school and it's at it's end for this year," She paused, "Next year I would like to go back to school with the rest of the night and hopefully be able to help nii-sama and Cross with the co-existence between us." Yuuki said trailing off at the end so Zero knew she had another reason but she wasn't able to tell someone in the room yet.

"Then Kaname-nii-sama said no and that I should be happy staying at home. All this he said was for my protection but he won't give me a reason for it." Yuuki started to rant after that which Zero mainly ignored her till she felt satisfied. After her rant ended with her all huffed up she sat back down gracefully like her episode never happened. She then crossed her arms and pouted cutely in hopes that Zero would leave the argument at that.

"Anything to add Kuran?" Zero asked glancing away from one pure blood to another. From Zero's perspective Kaname looked extremely comfortable in his home sitting with one of his legs crossed over the other and his arms draped over the back of his sofa. It pissed Zero off for some reason, just one more notch he needed to add to his wall now.

"I'm worried, there are still some things going on that I don't want Yuuki to be apart of yet," Kaname said before thinking to himself about why he needed to say this to Kiryuu. Zero sighed again as he noticed Kuran avoid the question Yuuki wanted answered completely.

"To get this done with, let Yuuki go to school but if anything could have happened withdraw her and take her home," Zero said getting up from his lazy boy before adding, "Now if your leaving----."

Yuuki interrupted, "I'm staying," she chirped, "Is there enough room for Kaname-nii-sama and Ichijou?"

"Decide it among yourselves who sleeps where," Zero said running a hand through his silver locks, "Ichiru you know where everything thing is right, good." Ichiru nodded before his brother finished speaking and left the room for a second. Zero waved again and went back to his room.

"Well, I can sleep with Zero, so that leaves the room I normally sleep in, the couch and the lazy boy although it's not that comfy to sleep in," Ichiru said as he waltzed back into the living room with a blanket for whoever slept on the couch.

"Aw, I wanna see Zero's room too!" Yuuki said hugging a pillow.

"Well, I haven't been in his room either, so when I wake up I'll get you." Ichiru said, and watch as a large smile placed itself on her face. They then decided to watched the movie. A way through it Ichijou asked to sleep in the bed until Kaname and Yuuki needed it, then he said he would move to the couch. Ichiru had already fallen asleep by the time the movie was over. Yuuki yawned and stretched some before snugging until the sofa as if she was to sleep there.

Upon seeing this Kaname smile and picked Yuuki up to go place her in the bed with Ichijou. Now Kaname wasn't so Heart less that he was going to wake his best from his sleep knowing Yuuki was safe within these walls. He was going to wake Ichiru and then take the couch. At least that seemed like a good plan when he had thought of it.

Now that he couldn't get Ichiru to wake, he tried the lazy boy. It was so comfy but every time he closed his eyes he just couldn't seem to sleep. This left Kaname with no place to sleep waking up Ichijou or Yuuki wouldn't do and the one person he wanted to wake up wouldn't. He then walked slowly towards Zero's bedroom and entered cautiously. Kaname was surprised at the state of Zero's domain.

It was clean, and anything that could be shiny was and still reflected a little in the darkness that was Zero's room. There were only four colors that seemed to be allowed in his room; black, purple, silver and blue. The walls were sliver with a whole bunch of scribbles all over it. The king size bed had silk purple sheets with black and blue curtains that hung from one point in the ceiling to drape around the whole bed and cloak it in a heavier set of darkness.

"Kiryuu," Kaname said into the room as he watched Kiryuu's figure push himself up on his elbows to look at him.

"What now?" Zero Half groaned half growled at Kaname.

"Ichijou and Yuuki are asleep in the guest room and Ichiru fell asleep on the couch and won't wake up so he can sleep here with you," Kaname said leaning on Zero's door frame.

"Then sleep here, cause Ichiru doesn't wake up that easily," he said moving from the middle of his bed to the side, "now if you don't mind I would like to sleep." Kaname stood there for a moment dumbfounded. No way was he going to sleep in the same bed as Kiryuu, Kaname thought to himself. the door creaked open a bit more before it started to close slightly on it's own.

"What you scared I'm gonna molest you?" Zero released a small chuckle as he crossed his arms behind his head to get a look at Kuran without much effort. Kaname could feel Zero's smug attitude grow as he moved away from the door slightly. Not wanting Kiryuu to have the last laugh, he left Zero's door way to check on everyone before he too went to sleep. He kissed Yuuki on the forehead and Covered Ichiru with the blanket he brought out into the living room. Kaname then went back to Zero's room, shut the door and stripped himself of his tie, shoes, jacket, and blouse before climbing in next to Zero.

It was the most restful slumber both of them had in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Line Blurs**

**RECAP**

"What you scared I'm gonna molest you?" Zero released a small chuckle as he crossed his arms behind his head to get a look at Kuran without much effort. Kaname could feel Zero's smug attitude grow as he moved away from the door slightly. Not wanting Kiryuu to have the last laugh, he left Zero's door way to check on everyone before he too went to sleep. He kissed Yuuki on the forehead and Covered Ichiru with the blanket he brought out into the living room. Kaname then went back to Zero's room, shut the door and stripped himself of his tie, shoes, jacket, and blouse before climbing in next to Zero.

It was the most restful slumber both of them had in a long while.

**Chapter 2 : The Awaking **

Ichiru was the first to wake from his sleep. He made himself breakfast which included a lot of Zero's milk and a tiny bit of actual cereal. He was eating alone in the living room still snuggling half way under his covers when Yuuki came out yawning followed by Ichijou. Rubbing her eyes Yuuki sat down next to Ichiru and stole some of his blanket before starting to snooze sitting up. Ichijou got himself and Yuuki both a small bowl of cereal just to please their growling stomachs.

"Ah, that was good," Yuuki said placing the bowl down on the coffee table that was in front of Zero's couch.

"I agree, maybe Kaname-sama would like some," Ichijou said before stating, "I haven't seen him."

That created a panic.

They weren't sure if he went home, If he went out for the moment or if something happened between him and Zero last night why the were sleeping. Yuuki was thinking along the lines that either Kaname or Zero might be dead.

"Should we wake up Kiryuu and ask him?" Ichijou questioned not sure if the suggestion was heard. Ichiru nodded along side with Yuuki before they all moved towards Zero's door not sure if waking him was the best idea or if they should leave him alone and wait to see if Kaname returned in a few moments.

"I think may we should wait," Yuuki said outside of Zero's door.

"Maybe but what if something did happen?" Ichru stated as all ponder on what could happen between Zero and Kaname if left alone. Yuuki gave off a little squeal, in which both males looked at her suspiciously.

"Well if what I think was the end result I wouldn't bug them," Yuuki said happily.

"Them!? You think their both in there!" Ichijou questioned partially from shock.

"But they hate each other," Ichiru asked then looked at the two beside him, "well don't they?"

"Well, what if they only act like that," Yuuki replied.

Yuuki knocked on the door, making both Ichijou and Ichiru shush from further commenting. Zero had already started to stir when the noise outside his door gradually reached it's peak. Rolling to the side of his bed Zero flicked the lamp light on to illuminate his room from complete darkness.

"One sec," Zero said struggling to get himself out of his bed's warmth. If the movement beside him was any indication, Zero would say that Kuran was finally starting to wake.

Yuuki, Ichijou and Ichiru waited outside Zero's door and listened as shuffling sounds from bed sheets could be heard.

Kaname opened his eyes after he turned fully onto his back in Zero's bed. He looked about the room for a second time, only this time there was a decent amount of light. It still had all the same colors except there was one difference, that wasn't really noticeable unless you looked carefully. What he thought was a scribble pattern on the walls was really Zero's own hand writing. After reading a few ones randomly Kaname concluded that they were hate notes. Zero was sitting on the edge of his bed apparently searching for something. Taking his time Kaname thought to read the notes on the walls.

In bold letters Kaname read the words that were probably the stating point of every hate note.

**Why I Hate It**

**I hate the way I protected, just to get burn in the end**

**I hate the way I was bitten, but even more that I enjoyed it**

**I hate the way I thought of her, but knew it was nothing more than like a sibling**

**I hate the way I portray my feelings, because they were more likely the opposite**

**I hate the way I watched him, even though I secretly admired him**

**I hate the way I can't make up my mind, because I know I'll always choose the opposite of what I want**

**I hate the way I feel, because I might actually enjoy it**

**I hate the way I hate him, but even more that I love him**

**I hate the way I can't control myself, but even more so that I feel free**

**I hate the ------**

"Zero, Kaname-nii-sama is missing," Yuuki said as Zero slightly opened the door distracted Kaname from his reading. Her eyes started to become teary as Zero's mind slowly processed what she had said.

"He's sleeping Yuuki," Zero said as both Ichijou and Ichiru looked at each stupidly. Zero didn't open his door any further but they heard him speak after he disappeared slightly from sight.

"Kuran, get the hell out of my bed," Zero said before adding, "and my room in general."

Kaname slowly got up from Zero's bed and tried to read some more only to Zero block his view before whispering, "I would prefer if you stopped reading my walls." Kuran didn't know when Zero noticed but if he noticed early Kaname was glad to have gotten a little extra time to wake. Putting on his clothes Kaname watched as Zero went back to the door to tell them he'd be out in a minute. When Kaname finished dressing he walked up beside Zero and whispered, "You love him Zero?" as he pass by and walked out of Zero's room. Kaname turned to glance back just in time to see Zero vividly blush as he shut his door.

Zero slumped down against his wall as he heard everyone's footsteps move away from his door. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't will it away. Kuran now knew something that only Yuuki and his brother knew. Him being a homosexual wasn't the worst of the problem. He just hoped Kaname didn't get to the part which stated the names or else he'd be screwed. He could only hope for it literally and with that Zero had another phase to write down.

**I hate the way I hope for something that I know is impossible to happen**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Line Blurs**

**RECAP**

Zero slumped down against his wall as he heard everyone's footsteps move away from his door. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't will it away. Kuran now knew something that only Yuuki and his brother knew. Him being a homosexual wasn't the worst of the problem. He just hoped Kaname didn't get to the part which stated the names or else he'd be screwed. He could only hope for it literally and with that Zero had another phase to write down.

**I hate the way I hope for something that I know is impossible to happen**

**Chapter 3 : Avoiding Vampires**

Zero slowly left his room after he calmed himself down. Leaving his room while everything seemed to be heightened five times more than normal, would have gave Zero ideas that his mind would have never normally came up with. As he walked into his living room, everyone was almost ready to leave. Yuuki was helping Ichiru collect all his nail polishes that were scattered around the room for some reason. Zero ignored what seemed to be one of the weirdest situations in his home, since Yuuki convinced Ichijou that he should get his nails done too. Ichiru doing Ichijou's nails was just out of place, especially since Kuran had a small smile gracing his face. Zero shook his head, maybe he was a bit more out of it than he thought, he walked into his kitchen.

Zero smiled a little, cooking was something he was glad he was good at. Making foods that can make not only the person eating it smile but others by the designs or ingredients was something he enjoyed. Zero did cook a lot for Cross and Yuuki but that wasn't really by choice it was more or less cook everything or let your tonge suffer when you don't. He grabbed items for crepes, bacon, balony, bread, spices, oil, and fruits from various places in his kitchen. Zero loved his kitchen, everything was a blue and stainless steel, with marble counter tops and dark wooden shelves. He took some non stick pans out and placed them on the stove before he thought butter was better to use for the crepes instead of oil.

Zero put on his blue apron, on used his remote for his stereo system and turned it on to his favourite mixed Cd. He then cut up his balony into pieces like his bacon so he could just cook it all together in one pan. Using a mixing bowl Zero mixed all his ingredients for the crepes together before pouring it into a pan and letting it sit for a bit. Aromas slithered from the kitchen into the living where the others sat waiting for Ichiru to finish Ichijou's nails so they could leave. Kaname tried to ignore the mouth watering smells that were coming from the kitchen but he stomach made itself noticed as it made light grumbling noises. Kaname then got off the couch and walked into the archway of Zero's kitchen.

Since he was the only besides Zero who hadn't ate his stomach pratically demanded he give it substancence. He watched with interest as Zero flipped his food with expertise that only a few of his cooks had. Zero's body swayed to the rhythm of the music after he finished flipping everything. While Zero waited to flip his food yet again Kaname sat down at his little two seater table. Zero raised an eyebrow to Kaname actions as he washed and chopped up the fruits he took out.

"Kaname-sama are we leaving?" Ichijou asked from the kitchen's entrance as Zero flipped all his food once again.

"After I eat," Kuran stated clearly almost making Zero drop some of his food from shock.

"I didn't make enough for you," Zero commented clearly annoyed with Kaname's statement.

"It's the least you could do for a guest," Kaname said smirking while Zero almost choked on the words he was going to speak.

Ichijou left the kitchen and went back to entertaining Yuuki and Ichiru in the living room. Zero tried to ignore the pure blood but just knowing that Yuuki might stay longer to lecture him if he didn't attempt to be nice to the vampire, made Zero sigh mentally. He didn't want to have to deal with them more than he had to. He grabbed another plate, thinking it was the quickest way he could get rid of everyone. He was going to have to share what he made because for sure Zero wasn't going to start to make more now especially for an unwelcomed guest. Zero finished dividing everything, turned off the stove, put away everything un-needed. Yoinked the whip cream out of the fridge after putting away the unused fruit in it. He sprayed whip cream over the crepes before taking handfuls of the fruit and sprinkling them over the whip cream covered crepes. Fried bacon, and balony along with the crepes, then sided with some lightly buttered jam toast was what Zero set infront of Kaname.

Mind that he basically dropped the plate infront of the pure blood to show his distaste in sharing something that he took his time to make for himself. Kuran smirked to Zero before giving thanks to the food infront of him completely ignoring Zero, who began to fume on the inside. There was no reason to start an arguement since if Zero just put up with everything they would all be gone in moments.

Ichru, Yuuki and Ichijou all expected Zero to say things to iratate Kaname as Kaname did to him but he didn't. When the only thing they heard was silence the started to worry a bit, it wasn't normal for them to sit in silence. Kuran was little upset that Zero didn't rise to his bait, this silent treament Zero was giving annoyed him. Ichiru and Yuuki gave each knowing looks which Ichijou caught.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"It's not for us to really say," Yuuki said.

"We can't tell you but I know someone who can," Ichiru stated before glancing at Yuuki.

"You don't mean?" Yuuki asked as Ichiru nodded.

"Let's call her, she would be here in minutes," Ichiru said happily.

"But, where not supposed to let others know of her, she's still in hiding," Yuuki added only to peak Ichijou's interest even more. Ichiru walked over to Zero's phone and called the number. He only got her personal butler on the phone but that was fine. Now they just needed to wait for her to arrive.

Kaname and Zero listened to Zero's music as they ate in silence. Once finished Zero took Kaname's and his plate to the sink. He rinsed and washed them before doing the rest of his dishes and placing them all in the strainer to let them dry. Kaname didn't say anything but moved back out into the living with the others which two of them had a certain gleam in their eyes. Someone appeared in the room, like they teleported from the shadows in the room.

"Zero, why'd the hell you call me?" She said yawning. All her clothes flowed lightly as she moved about the room. Zero ran out of his kitchen.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You called me," she stated calmly a bit angry at the game he played.

"De, that was me," Ichiru said stepping into their little glaring contest. Both then turned to glare at him.

"You woke me, why?" she asked as she gracefully sat down in Zero's lazy boy.

"Well me and Yuuki were talking and then we sort of said things that we shouldn't have, thus letting Ichijou know things that could be harmful and we didn't know what to do," Ichiru said the lie just flowed from his lips like a song.

"Don't lie, Ichiru it's unbecoming," both De and Zero said.

"So who's here?" De asked stopped Ichiru from stating otherwise about his lie.

"Kaname, Ichijou, Yuuki, Ichiru and me," Zero stated.

"I believe I said I didn't want to meet any of today's so called vampires," She said snapping her fingers and having her bulter get her something to drink she was thristy. He brought her a blood bag and poked a straw through it so she could sip.

"De, I'm sorry I didn't think Ichiru or Yuuki would call you for no reason," Zero said. De moved over in the chair and Zero sat down next to her and patted the top of her head lightly. This motion irked Kaname and he didn't know why.

"I'm so tired, want to sleep," De commented, "Sit, sit down I don't like you all looming over me, it's iratating."

They sat down, Ichijou filled Kaname in on all that was said when he was eating. De finished her drink and asked for another one which was already prepared.

"I love you Jeffery, always so good to me," she said startign to drink the next one.

"Not to be rude but you are?" Ichijou asked quietly.

"De, just De, I haven't used the rest of my name in many many centuries," she stated, "You will not say anything about me or what we discuss. I would hate to have to delete memories of someone Yuuki likes."

Ichijou and Kaname sat their taking in all the hints she gave. From what they know she was old, probably older than Kaname if they guess right for how long she's been in hiding. Many older pure blood went into hiding years ago and no pure bloods form today know if any are even alive. She was alive so that meant others had to be too, what would society do if they realized many older vampires were still alive. Chaos was the only word Kaname could think of. Many lower class started to hunt down the pures in a time of rebellion. They were successful in killing many by out numbering them.

"So how many of them are alive?" Kaname asked, needing to be able to calculate everything option into his plans.

"Don't think, it will hurt. I guess a good seven families plus the Lord himself with his family," She said.

"Wait you don't mean... shit," Ichijou said, Kuran didn't understand what he was going on about.

"Ichijou what's wrong?" Kaname asked. A bit worried for his friend.

"He knows of us. Maybe I should explain since you are the only one here who doesn't know," She said, "To clearify I am the keeper ... I have been for centuries well ever since I join the court of Lord Dramein Dracula Corrvinius the third. So I am from the third generation of what you call vampire, we had a different name but that doesn't matter. I was there when the first council of vampires was formed. The lord when to sleep along with the others I keep, the council then became not only empowered but corrupt. I had to flee, taking the resting lords and ladies with me when I left. I will wake everyone when the time is right but now is not the time. Let's say that pure blood today are powerful but what I can do would blow your mind. Our blood is way more special then yours with a gulp of my blood awhat u call a level E would raise and become a B or C in might. So to say I'm in hiding their is a reason, another one almost as old as I is doing some very desturbing things that need to be corrected but they don't use their powers enough for me to locate or when I do their already gone."

What De said made sense but then again it didn't in a way. Kaname sort of new there was someone behind the scenes to everything he just didn't know the extent of it. this he could figure out with her help.

"Well, Zero I'll have someone fix your door but we must be going I have a prior engagement to go to, "Kaname said, "De-san I hope we will be able to talk later, Zero has my number if you need it." Everyone followed behind Kaname as he left leaving Zero and De alone. Jeffery put the door back in place, then disappeared until his Mistress thought his work was necessary again.

"So that was Kaname, eh?" De stated more like a question.

"Just leave it be. That will never happen, since there's Yuuki," Zero said getting up from De's side, "De you can stay here with me if you like."

Zero looked back as De nodded. She then told Jeffery to get her things that way if she was now found they would never be able to get to the vampires she swore to protect. Without her the Hunters Association would have never been started.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Line Blurs**

**RECAP**

"So that was Kaname, eh?" De stated more like a question.

"Just leave it be. That will never happen, since there's Yuuki," Zero said getting up from De's side, "De you can stay here with me if you like."

Zero looked back as De nodded. She then told Jeffery to get her things that way if she was now found they would never be able to get to the vampires she swore to protect. Without her the Hunters Association would have never been started.

**Chapter 4 : Working Together**

De took over the guest/Ichiru's room as her own. She made sure to set up shop. The room was painted, rearranged, reorganized and change to her tastes all thanks to Jeffery her favorite servant. The walls were painted black, the door a bright green and thanks to De, the black walls became black walls with green writing all over it. Almost like Zero's except her's was a to do list. The room was now almost like a emo's christmas, Bloody red woodwork for all her funiture, bright green and black instead of white. It was actually a lot like Zero's, except more expensive, ancient and dark looking.

Zero slept soundly as De and Jeffery clean and some what redecorated the whole place to be a blend of her and Zero's tastes which were mainly a rip of her tastes to begin with. With the Zero's home now feeling more like her home De went to snooze on the chair in the living room after a good mug of warm blood. The aroma from De's mug swayed it way into Zero's room waking him up in hunger. Slightly off since he just woke up Zero couldn't remember where he put his pills. He and the Hunter's accosiation had found a way to make the old one's stronger, thus helping their now in act peace treaty with Vampires.

"Zero, would you like a cup?" De asked as soon as she heard Zero's door close. Zero wobbled some on his way to the couch, where he flopped down like a fish.

"I'm so tired ... and yes please," he practially whined.

Jeffery was quick to make another mug of warm blood coffee which by De's standards had to be the best half and half type of drink ever invented. Then again anything mixed with blood would probably be good, with maybe a few exceptions. Zero sat up on the couch and took the mug Jeffery offered to him. As the blood coffee slid down his throat, he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation it gave him. Zero didn't normally enjoy listening to his other side but as long as De was near him nothing bad would happen. Or atleast that's what it felt like to him. Opening his eyes Zero looked around letting his mind wander. He noticed only a few differences, well everything was similar but the same.

The living room walls were still a pale blue, which made the the cherry wood frames of the doors, tables and his wall units stand out nicely. All electrical stuff was personalized to fit many needs and they were all silver with dark red buttons. The leather sofa and lazy boy changed from a dark brown to a dark red with blue and silver throw pillows. A blend of colors between them always seemed better than their original.

"Zero, it seems that I need to have a chat with Kaname, so how do I use this electronic called cell phone?" De asked before handing her empty cup to Jeffery for another blood coffee. She then withdrew one of the newest models of cell phone that were color coded to fit her tastes.

"Why would you want to speak to him, if anything you should speak to Ichijou." Zero stated before finishing.

"No, I want to talk to Kaname since his opinion will be unbais," She said as Jeffery handed her back her mug.

"Fine, just press the numbers in the right order," Zero said as she did what he said, "now click the one with the green phone symbol and put it to your ear."

"Kay, thanks," De said slowly removing herself from the chair to take her call in her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De shut her bedroom door quietly as Kaname picked up on the line. She sat down on her bed as she and Kaname greeted one another and discussed about meeting up sometime to speak in person with each other.

**"Was there any main reason why you called me?" Kaname asked through the phone.**

"Two reason but I'm only able to share one," De said calmly, "One is, I wanted to make sure the number worked and that I would be able to have a sure way to get ahold of you, while Zero is busy with work. The second is something for me to know and if your deemed worthy, I'll tell you another time."

**"And what is it I need to be worthy for?" Kaname questioned as he moved to an area of his quaters where others couldn't easedrop on his conversation.**

"You need ... I was just about to tell you. That was a pretty sneaky question there." She claimed and looked at her walls for the reasons why she needed to have the other thing on the phone with her as an alli.

"Man, Zero would have killed me if that was said, and there's a clue for you. Maybe in time you might be able to get Zero to tell you because he would definately give that reason away at least one week before I would." De said before she chuckled lightly to herself of the possible scenarios that could happen.

**"Zero knows about this then ... maybe I shall ask him sometime," Kaname said sighing as a knock on his door repeated itself.**

"Ah, it seems your going to be busy, so we'll meet in two weeks so I can explain what I need done and then two months after we start the final phase," De said as she removed herself from her bed.

**"Sure, at Mufuda Park, I will see you there," Kaname said moving closer to his door.**

"See you then too." With that said De closed her phone, ending the call. De stood up and left her room to go back into the living room where Zero sat on the couch chatting with Jeffery. Well he more or less chatting while Jeffery listened.

"So..." Zero said as De sat down in the chair closest to Zero.

"Yeah so we're going to meet at Mufuda Park so I need you to come with me that way it looks less suspicious," she said as Jeffery got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, which date that way I can have my work finished before then," he said before sniffing the air as an aroma hit his nose.

"Oh, two weeks from to day exactly," she said before licking her lips from smelling what Jeffery was cooking in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO WEEKS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Zero! Get up!" De yelled as she bursted into his room, shedding light into the room. Zero pulled the covers over his head before snuggling back down into bed.

"But I don't have to be up," he said.

"Yes but you said you'd accompany me to go see Kaname," De claimed trying to tug away the warmth from Zero still sleep induced body, "and you promised."

Zero grumbled as noticed De wasn't going to leave him alone until he did this little outing with her and Kaname. He groaned at the prospect of having Kaname in his personal space for more then what was necessay. Zero got a sudden chill down his spine and he felt as if something was bound to go wrong later.

Zero took his time getting ready while Jeffery went and bought a Lexus so he could chauffeur them around. It was long after he finally sat down to eat that Jeffery walked back inside the apartment stating that everything was ready. Exiting her room, De was dressed in a tight light green jumper with black buckles and knee high boots. Zero went into his closet and threw a black hooded trench coat at De before putting on his gray one.

Zero didn't even attempt to button up his coat, he left it open showing his light purple form fitting T-shirt and gray jeans. His black shoes matched his black sweater he wore over his shirt, underneath his jacket.

They left quietly so not to disturb anyone asleep throughout the building. Both Zero and De sat in the back because Jeffery demanded that De start to project the image of someone in her standing. The ride to the park wasn't very long but if the need arose where they might have to make a quick escape they would be ready.

They sat down on a park bench watching the moon and the stars come out of hiding. They would have alnight to talk. Actually De would be talking and Kaname and Zero would listen. Although Zero knew a lot there were still some things that he wasn't sure of and he got the feeling that he was going to find out.

Kaname arrived by himself no ride, like he just went out for a stroll through the park and just happened to stumble across them. He greeted them both before sitting down next to Zero because De sat at the edge of the bench on her side.

"I didn't want to have to look back and forth to each side of me." She stated as if her reason was obvious. Then she started her story.

"Um I guess you could say I wanted to talk about who we'll be up against. His name is Sethe, nephew of Lord Dramein Dracula Corrvinius the second and cousin of Lord Dramein Dracula Corrvinius the third. When I said I was a G3, I lied. As Zero already knows I am a G1, meaning I was bit by the first himself. His main family are the only ones who have my loyal without earning it. Also it's the reason why I am the Keeper, he taught me everything he knew before he went into sleep. The only ...'Vampires' who didn't go into hibernation when the third did, were outcasks and certain elders who wanted to leave their children as head of the clan, since you know we don't die that often," De said and Zero just knew that everytime she said the word 'Vampire', she was going to use air quotes.

"Okay bypassing that, Sethe is devious and uses his little bit of relation to his advantage. The main reason why I need to discuss this with you, is he has found and stolen the Third's Uncle Tyki. He is still asleep, because only my blood will wake him, so to say that I have been attacked a few times will be an understatement. I need help to get Tyki back and also for someone who knows about the 'Vampire' world in this day and age to keep their ears open for me so I can get this over and done with." She stated her fingers tightly folded together as if she didn't want to break something.

Zero knew he was going to see if he could use this information and De to his advantage. In what? Zero didn't know, considering that he already had his love and followers plus was given power because of the corruption of the council. So Zero really couldn't see why he needed her favor besides maybe to get a higher status for if he's alive when the well ancients wake.

Kaname thought along the lines of he would help but he wanted something in return, he didn't know what yet, but when he did he she would be the first to know. Kaname also thought about his most recent problem, Yuuki. They got over there fight but what Yuuki truly thought came out into the open. Kaname graoned in his mind, this wasn't in his plans. No it wasn't, it didn't occur to him that Yuuki's human side would still have a say in anything but it did.

"Kaname is something wrong?" De asked.

"Yes, there is but not with anything your involved with ... it's Yuuki," He said folding his handstogether gracefully.

"Oh," De gasped, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I don't think so, unless you can get someone to change there mind." He scoffed

"Why, It's not like she doesn't want to be with you anymore," De chuckled lightly. Kaname was so shocked about what she said that he forgot to school his features. Zero looked just as stunned after he took a side glance at Kaname to watch him as he gave his reply. The silence that came over them was awkward.

"Well, I think I should head home now," Kaname said lifting himself from the park bench. Zero didn't realise how cold he was, till Kaname started to walk away. De then patted Zero on the shoulder and said she'd wait in the car.

Zero went after him. He needed to know what was really going on. Of course Zero wasn't able to get Kaname to stop until after they entered a small forest area. Also Kaname was angry. All he could was how dare Zero gloat in his face that things were falling through with Yuuki.

"What do you want me to say!" Kaname said raising his voice, "Do you want me to tell you go for it. Obviously she doesn't want me so you should be good enough. That's a laugh. You will never be good enough for her no matter what you do. It took most of both their will power not to lash out. Trees and most wild life around them were being destroyed by Kaname's vampiric powers, although not a single one of them hit Zero.

"I don't want Yuuki!" Zero yelled at him. He quickly brought up his hands to cover his mouth. Kaname stood there waiting for Zero to elaborate.

"I don't like her like that." Zero said quietly, "She's like a little sister to me and she knows it." Kaname walked up and grabbed Zero by the collar of his shirt bringing the boy closer to himself. Zero used his hands to grip onto Kaname's forearms so he wouldn't be thrown and could have a better sense on what pureblood was going to do to him.

"So you just let me make a fool of myself," Kaname hissed, "Did you enjoy knowing that the thought of you and Yuuki together angered me."

"I don't want Yuuki," Zero growled out through clenched teeth, "all you had to do was ask if you wanted to know about how I felt for her."

"Who do you want then Zero?" Kaname asked gaining back his composuer.

"I thought it was obvious, since everyone keeps telling me that, but I guess not." Zero smirked after saying and then shrugging his shoulders for more affect.

Zero kissed Kaname.

He was shocked that he released his hold, Zero kissing him with such passion was not anything he calculated. Kaname flung Zero off his person and turned to walk away before he did something. Zero hit the nearest tree and slid down it, landing in an awkward slump at the bottom. Zero hissed in pain as he as he got off the ground before dusting himself.

"K-Kaname ... I-I'm sorry," Zero whispered. Kaname glanced back to see an expressiion of absolute anguish upon Zero's normally glaring face.

"I-It won't happen again," Zero stated before repeated it a second time like he was speaking to himself. He brought one of his shaky hands to comb through his silver locks of hair as he stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kaname blinked and Zero was gone. He ran, not caring if he stumbled or fell face first sometimes after triping over a branch and tree root.

He just ran.

Kaname turned back to where his vehicle was waiting and licked his now slightly throbbing lips. He wondered vaguely what that odd taste was that happened to be on his lips and the tip of his tonge ... till he realized that was just the faint sweet taste of Zero that the boy left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man that took forever to write ..... I decided to put all the names of the ppl who have reviewed for this. Without those I probably would have been stuck trying to think of what I should do XDD

I don't know was that a cliffie like ending??????????????????? o__O?

So my thanks goes out to ....

**Jin Reizei - **I hope you find it interesting XDD

ToSet** - I'm trying to ... __ ... more soon? XDD**

**Hanamaru - **Aw thx ... more later i guess ... __ ... don't quote me on that ... XDD

simply anonymous** - Oh they were ... for a few seconds XDD**

**Hanamaru - **You again! Hi! Yeah those notes I think I took those from my fav story on another site ... if you want to read that just message me XDD

tnightwanderr** - Thx for the cookies very inspiring ... although cheesecake makes me work faster XDD**

**aisha4senru - **Updating soon? XDD

G-17writa ** - Ohohoho ... you understand well my friend *winks* XDD**

**G-17writa - **Two in a row eh?Ah ... not giving away story ............................... Hi ... XDD

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai** - Yeah ... and it's getting hotter ... XDD**

**Of Heaven and Hell - **Um thx ... hope you enjoy the rest of it too XDD

20eKUraN09** - Oh thx ... and yeah I like making my ((there not really mine DDX)) characters emotional ... it's fun XDD**

**simply anonymous - **Hi again read away ... updates are always fun XDD

aisha4senru** - Good read more ... I like reading more too XDD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Falling

His mind became hazy and filled only with the desparate need to run. It didn't matter where as long he was away. Away from from what? His mind could comprehend what he was running from. Tripping, Falling and getting back up off the ground so he could run longer, were the only motions his body would complete.

'Stop!'

'Stop running!'

Zero tried to tell his body but nothing seemed to work. He was tried and breathing just as heavy as a human in a long distance footrace. The only reason Zero could process for why his body continued to run while all he wanted to do was lie somewhere until his eyes didn't need to open again. Fight or Flight mode. Zero guessed this was his flight mode finally kicking in for once. It was needed but somehow he felt that it was.

But what was he running from.

Kaname? No that didn't seem right. Zero could feel the haze lifting from his mind as his footsteps slowed. Not Kaname ... De? No, not De she was .  
She was waiting for him.

Waiting ...waiting where?

His feet stopped as he reach a small body of water. A pond in a forest area how unoriginal to run to escape. Although Zero knew he was best relaxed sitting between some roots of a tree that was located close to any form a water.

Automatically his body sat down against a tree. He felt like he had been here before. He didn't know where here was though.

Where did he run to?

Where could he run to?

The only places he ever felt safe in weren't even places ... except one. Just outside of the academy in an area just like this. He ran here.

Zero could thank his body enough. If he wanted anyplace to sleep, here was better than any. He wanted to think ... to think on how he got here. Memories surfaced, many memories. His parents, his brother, Yuki, Cross and Yagari all came to mind. But no he didn't want to think of the matter that much no. Just how he came to be sitting under his favorite tree outside the academy grounds.

'Today'

'Just today'

He told his brain. That's all I want to process. Slowly, we don't need to be anywhere. De can wait she still has centuries left of life to live. Waiting Two or three days won't kill her. Zero laughed in his own mind. He knew she would probably find him before then but that knowledge was known and not processed. He didn't want to ... just today's thoughts and actions.

'He got up after being bugged by De and her reminder of his promise to go out to meet Kuran with her.'

'Kuran'

His mind seemed to scream just at the name. His lips tingle with a sensations he could quite place. Shivers ran down his spine, why? He wasn't cold still slightly warm from the run, there was no breeze but he felt cold from some reason.

He needed to stay on track. Today ... just today. One part at a time block out everything else.

'I got ready after eating breakfast with De. Jeffery's a great cook. I had almost forgot what it was like to have someone else cook for me.'

Zero snuggled down into the tree more as his mind continued to go through his actions of today.

'We took a ride in the Lexus Jeffery brought. De and I sat in the back after she argued with Jeffery for twenty minutes on how she should be allowed to sit where ever she wanted. The drive was nice. I had felt calm and relaxed even at the prospect of meeting Kuran.'

'Kuran ... since when have I called him Kuran in my own mind?'

'Didn't I call him Kaname?'

'What changed?'

Zero's hand shot out and pounded the ground creating a pain similar to a numbing spell. He looked over to his hand. It was numb and he couldn't feel his fingers any more. What made his body want to break itself? His fingers were broken he could tell from the way the bent in a way he knew shouldn't be possible.

'Man vs. Nature .... nature won this time and although I might will against animal tomorrow in time nature will win again. It always wins in the end.'

Zero knew that was a saying wise beyond what he liked his mind to think. Did he hear it from someone. No ... his body and mind both told him. He shook his head. The strain from even trying to move was unbearable.

'What was he doing?'

His own body wouldn't listen to him ... His mind didn't listen to him ... and for once that horrifying creature inside him was silent.

"What am I?" He said.

He knew the answer on what, it was the how that was to difficult to think of. He had only hear of this type of thing happening to people who didn't want to face some obstacle in their way.

'What don't I want to face?' he asked his mind.

Zero didn't like viewing things from just his souls' view. He didn't have control like this. He didn't want to be separated from his body ... his mind. He wanted to be complete.

"WHAT DON'T I WANT TO FACE?" he screamed.

Anger seemed to make him feel whole for a moment. Should he be angry? Think Zero ... Ask yourself why? Finished your thoughts don't get off track.

'It confusses uss.'

He could hear the beast in him again. This time it was helping. Helping us ... why? Zero knew the beast watched everything always waiting for a moment to strike.

To take control.

'why can't you?' He asked it.

'One ssoul. Think 'bbout todayy Zero.'

Zero hissed in pain as his body used his mangled hand to close himself in a ball.

'Fix it' he told his body mentally, 'we don't want to heal like that.'

His body snapped each finger back into place. His mind screamed. His soul both him and the creature screamed. His body jerked with strain after each one. Pain was the only link that seemed to be in place between them. The bloody mess that was his hand dripped onto the ground creating it's own pool of liquid at his side in the dent where his hand hit.

'Okay... we drove to the park. De and I had ice cream before we went to the meeting spot. We chatted about random things. How we liked living with each other. What we should do tomorrow once I got back from The Hunters' Association.'

'Keeep going.'

'Kuran ... Kaname showed up. De explained more but only a bit more. She was still withholding information, I could tell. I though Ku-Kaname would use De for a way to better himself, even though he has all he wants.'

'Yessss.'

'Yuuki came up in the conversation after that. She doesn't love K-Kaname~!'

'what did wee do theen Zero.'

'We chased after Kaname. We argued, then we kissed K-Kaname. Oh God ...'

Zero's body's started to rock against the tree. His vines slithered out from his wounded hand circling him in a cocoon. Thorns formed on the outside blocking out anyone and everything. Inside Zero's vines produced violet roses scented with something that knocked Zero out. His body crumbled against the tree. The vines made themselves blend in with their surroundings. They would protect while their master couldn't.

His memory of today replayed itself over and over again in his dreams. He absorbed every detail.

De waited at the car beside Jeffery. She started to get impatient as it had been over an hour and Zero had not returned. She dialed Kuran's was last seen chasing after him.

"Hello, Kuran speaking." He said calmly.

"Is Zero with you?" She asked just about ready to break anything in sight.

"No." Kaname said but the way he said it made her pause.

"He told you." She stated.

"No."

"What happened" De sighed. Things didn't not look good to her know. What if Zero ... no he wouldn't ... would he?

Kaname told her they were arguing and then he grabbed Zero. He was ready to crush him. Then the unexpected happened Zero kissed him.

Kaname didn't tell her how good the kiss felt nor how much passion seemed to flow out of Zero. Kaname could still smell Zero on him. It was a heady smell of Zero's pheromones and a scent something richly sweet. It was like a dark chocolate cheesecake covered with overly sweetened berries.

But he did tell about how he threw Zero off of him. Something which he regrets now but he was so angry back then. If he would have even remotely let his sense take over, he would have hurt the boy. Kaname may be a monster but he wasn't that much of a monster to something like that to another.

"He then told me it would never happen again. He repeated that then ran off." Kaname said. He was getting worried. If Zero wasn't with De then where was he? No the bigger question would be where did he go?

"It's okay Kuran. Zero will be fine he just needs time to himself at this moment." She said. As he heard the car start up in the background. She was waiting for him.

"Kuran, no Kaname we are friends aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes." Kaname said into the phone.

"I know your senses are probably swarmed at the moment but I ask that you give Zero time don't come looking for him but use any time you do get with him to explain." She said.

"De-san I don--"

"You may not understand at the moment but you will." De got into the back seat of the car. "Zero will probably be home in two days, maybe you should bring Yuuki and whoever else over for a dinner outing."

Kaname agreed to the outing and hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes.

He could only hope what he did and that he would be able to wright it somehow.

Zero didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

'I could I possibly want Zero like I do Yuuki?' Kaname thought to himself as he put his cell phone on it's charger. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mending

Dame was worried sick when Zero didn't come home on the morning of the second day he's been gone. Kaname, Yuki, and Kaname's entire inner posse were coming over for dinner later. Of course, Dame made reservations at a decent restaurant, it wasn't that upscale that vampire would be there but it was nice enough to have decent conversation and a hearty meal.

Dame waited and waited but still there was no sign of Zero. Kaname and everyone made it just on time. All of them looked appealing but Kaname seemed even more so than usual. Kaname introduced everyone to Dame.

"This is Aidou Hanabusa," Kaname said as he pointed to a blonde hair male who had striking blue eyes that held such pain that she thought she was looking at Zero for a second.

"Hana you and I will be great friends but that leads to my question of can you be friends with Roro-chan also?" Dame asked tilting she her to the side while she waited for the answer.

"Who's Roro-chan?" Hana asked.

"I am," Zero said as he walked by everyone in the living room to greet Dame and then head to his room. Dame smiled a very small but enchanting smile as Zero spoke to her.

"Where were we?" Dame asked more to herself then anyone.

"Do I really have to be friends with him?" Hanabusa asked. Ruka who was standing there in a light blue dress that showed off her assets said Hana's name through gritted teeth and hit him upside the head. Dame being the only one who was watching Hana close enough noticed that his eyes seemed to dull and his fingers twitched as if he was holding back his reaction to retaliate.

"It's fine ..." Dame tilted her head again.

"Souen Ruka," Ruka said before curtsying.

"It's nice to meet you Ruka; it is okay that I call you Ruka?" Dame said. Ruka nodded at Dame before going back to stand at the side of a more masculine looking Hana. Kaname then continued on telling Dame who was who.

"This is Shiki Senri and Rima Touya," the eldest Kuran said as he point towards a blonde-haired woman with pigtails and a dark haired male who's appearance was similar to Kaname's. They both bowed a bit as Dame nodded. Zero then reentered the room drying his hair and wearing pajamas.

"Oh no you don't Roro, back in and change your joining us on our lovely outing together." Dame said with her hands on her hips. Zero stopped drying his hair for a moment to think.

"And if I say no." Dame looked devious and ready to pounce on him if necessary.

"Well then Mon Ami, that's means I pick out your outfit and drag your cute ass along anyway." She smiled. Zero sighed and walked back towards his room. He didn't even slam the door, which many were waiting for.

"To continue, this is Kain Akatsuki and hiding in the back is Seiren. I think you know everyone else." Kaname finished saying as Zero came back out wearing a tight lavender v-neck t-shirt with a light gray casual suit. Of course, he still had in all his piercings and chains of jewelry he wore on. Zero had the bad boy image even dressed up as he was.

"You're not wearing that." Zero stated as he looked at Dame. Dame gasped and mocked hurt. Her lip trembled and you could see moisture gathering her eyes, that was until Jeffery came in with a glass of blood wine for both her and Zero.

"Would anyone else like some?" She asked before talking to Zero about what she should wear. Everyone nodded that they wanted one. Jeffery had no problem handing each one of them a glass straight after.

"You know since I hate suits, you should wear a dress." Zero state.

"Hell no." Dame said, "I haven't worn one of those since I was fourteen."

"Exactly." Dame smiled at Zero.

"I'll wear one know if you'll wear one later." Dame said as she winked at Zero. Zero flushed a bit.

"As long as it's only us you have a deal." They shook hands and Dame grinned something fierce.

"So who wants to see Zero in a dress?" The other stood there shock except for Yuki and Rima who quickly said I do.

"Dame." Zero grounded out.

"Loopholes my dear, loopholes." She quickly walked back to her room but then came straight out.

"I forgot I burned all those hideous things years ago." She smiled. Jeffery was quickly to call someone.

"Mistress your dress is waiting in your room and Zero's is on his bed for later." Jeffery said before disappearing out of sight like he did many times a day.

"Damn..."

It took a moment but Dame came back wearing a bright and creamy green colored dress that tied at the back with a dark almost black red ribbons. The dress looked like it had a corset because of the ribbon. Her shoulders showed and the material was light in weight, which made it frill and flow as it became looser around her hands and feet.

"Much better." Zero said.

"But now I feel silly." Dame said as she tugged weirdly at the dress.

"How did you guys all get here if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned.

"Some of us grouped together while others took there own rides." Ichiru said as he got off the couch.

"Okay that makes it easier then if I just get us a limo." Jeffery was already at her side stating the limo would be here in five. They all filed out the door quick and quietly. Zero locked his newly replaced door and arrived outside as the limo was pulling up.

"I feel like we're going to a prom at a high school." Dame said as Rima was getting into the limo. The limo was much more spacious then what they were used to. Many didn't notice it was a Hummer type as they got in. They chatted about random things and got to know each other better. Yuki sat by Ichiru who was at the end by the driver. Next to Yuki were Rima and Senri. Across for them were Ruka, Akatsuki, Hana, and Seiren. Then Zero, Kaname, and Dame sat by the doors.

As much space as there was Zero could feel his bubble being invaded by Kaname. His very presence was making Zero's nerves go haywire. Zero wasn't ready to be so close him not after last time. Hell, Zero still couldn't believe he actually kissed him. He groaned in his mind. Dame was probably up to something but he couldn't figure out what. Now he had to sit next to Kaname for a good twenty minutes before going to dinner with the very beings he used to hate openly.

"Roro?" Dame said. He knew she could tell something was bothering him but it wasn't something he could tell her about now.

"I'm fine just a little headache."

"Kaname can you give Zero a should massage, I would but I can't reach." The car went dead quiet as Kaname sighed and nodded at Dame. Zero thought of only one word. Fuck, was she kidding him but Zero knew she only meant the best. She probably knew the place they were going to would be noisy and didn't want to make his headache worst just by arriving. He would just have to grin and bare it for the moment.

"Gently Kuran, I don't want my shoulders to hurt too now." He said before turning his back towards Kaname. Kaname looked back at Dame for reassurance. The girls giggled at Kaname's face. It took a moment but Kuran didn't back down. He gently reached out and lightly gripped Zero shoulders and added pressure in the areas Dame said were pressure points. After getting what seemed to be no result from Zero's shoulders Dame told Kaname to move to Zero's neck. By then chatter between the passengers resumed and everyone seemed a bit perkier than normal.

Zero groaned lightly as Kaname applied pressure to a certain spot on his neck. Dame told Kaname to keep at that area. Zero finally said he was okay and Kaname removed his hands. Zero glance at Kaname who looked a little flushed from what he did. Zero chuckled on the inside. Dame smiled at him as if she was trying to say something but Zero didn't understand.

While everyone was busy chatting, Zero leaned in by Kaname's ear and whispered a light thank you before nipping at Kaname ear. Zero moved back to how he was and watched as Kuran tried to keep down the blush that threaten to take over. Kaname took the chance and leaned over to Zero while putting his hand on Zero's thigh and purred "your welcome Zero." He gave Zero's thigh a little squeeze before moving back and starting a conversation with Dame.

Zero's face went up in flames and he looked out the window to try to make it less obvious. Kaname just smiled lightly afterward.

Kaname and Dame talked in a light code so if anyone were to listen in the would think of politics. Meanwhile they were speaking about Zero. Kaname had finally said aloud that he might have a thing for Zero. Cause for one thing he didn't dislike touching Zero, two he liked seeing how Zero would react and three Zero made him be more open for just about everything. Mostly anger before but now in other emotions too. Now the thought of Yuki wanting someone else didn't seem too bad since that meant he could officially pursue Zero to his hearts desire.

Kaname looked forward to having dinner with everyone but more so for what was going to happen after dinner ended.


	7. Chapter 7

TLB: Chapter 7: Sensual Eating

When they got to the restaurant, all plans became utter chaos. First there wasn't enough seats then waiters got everyone's order mixed up, the whole thing was stressful. It wasn't until Jeffery decided to suggest having Milly make a meal for everyone and them all retiring back at De's. The restaurant though sad to see them go could understand why and were more than disappointed not only did they lose a large group but it was a large group of rich and powerful people.

Everyone followed De back to the limo where they all shuffled inside. She had already called Milly and told her of what needed to be done for when they arrived. It would be at least an hour before they got there and that was to be a long ride with everyone inside.

More than a few times people switched seats to conversed with those around them, all except Zero and Hana who chose to stare out a window. De glanced between the two, something was up. She knew something happened between Zero and Kaname. Although because Zero returned so late she wasn't able to talk with him in private. How could she help her special boy be happy if she didn't know what caused his pain. And for the other boy who just seemed to tug at her heart strings much like Zero had, she wanted nothing more to gather him in her arms and comfort him.

She sighed, unknowingly distracting everyone from their conversations for a moment. Ichiru not one to hold back his comments asked what was wrong, making everyone shush and glance over.

"Ah, nothing to worry about, I just have to talk to both Ro and Hana once we get to my home." De said, "I'm glad that Kuran has found such loyal friends to get along with. I honestly hope that we will also get along the same way if not better." She smiled kindly but both Hana and Zero could tell it didn't reach her eyes for they themselves had made such a smile. They knew the pain it held but didn't comment for they could tell by her eye contact they were to find out just what she meant.

Ruka stared at her cousin as she pressed herself closer to Kain. "Aidou I hope you haven't done anything to upset her." She sneered before glancing over to Dame-sama to see if she heard. Aidou snorted slightly and almost laughed at the face Ruka made when he did so. He could understand for the life of him what Kain saw in the ugly wench.

"You better not for I will be the first one to report on you at home," Ruka said. Hanabusa couldn't help but flinch at the comment but quickly tried to cover it up, although he knew he didn't do to well when he could see both Kain's and De's reactions. He knew Kain would bother him about it but he also knew how to avoid Kain from pressing him, Dame on the other hand he knew he wouldn't get away. He wanted to sigh. If only things could have never pressed this far he would have been doing fine.

'Why the hell couldn't Ruka leave him alone?' Hanabusa thought. Just when things were getting better for him, she said something and all his joy evaporated. It was almost as if she was jealous of him although he couldn't fathom why. Hanabusa mentally sighed once more for he couldn't do so openly without Ruka saying something. He really just wanted to have this day over and done with. Maybe one night soon he'll go to sleep and never wake up so he wouldn't have to deal with anything any more.

"So Hanabusa what are your hobbies?" De asked distracting everyone from their conversations to hers.

"Depends, I like reading, experimenting and anime but I'm good at other things," Aidou said with a smile. His eyes dulled the whole time he spoke and De was sure that only her and Ro noticed. Zero glanced over at De after watching Aidou speak. He knew the signs of abuse since he himself along with Ichiru had went through it when they were younger. Although Ichiru didn't remember much of it which Zero was thankful for; he told De what to expect just with his eyes.

"Ah, well I'm also good at other things then I like, but for the things I don't like it's all a matter on who taught it. Right Hana?" De asked after clearly telling the boy she knew his secret. Aidou slowly nodded his head before turning his gaze only to meet Kiryu's who raised and brow. Aidou then closed his eyes before opening them and trying to blink his drowsiness away. This whole day has just drained him.

"Anyway Ichijou, I've been meaning to ask you how you knew of me?" De stated questioning him to get everyone's attention off of Hana.

"Ah, my father … I over heard some things, he may know more." He replied brushing some of his bangs out of the way of his vision. He didn't really want every one's attention on him at the moment especially when he and Senri were finally holding hands but if he made any sudden movements they might notice. Though he was sure from De's smile that she knew and hopefully that was a smile stating she was happy for them.

"Mistress." Jeffery said through the intercom of the limo.

"Ah, good we're here, I hope many of you will spend the night so we may speak tomorrow also." De said as the limo pulled up to an old castle that appeared to be built into the side of the mountain they were at. No one knew which mountain it was but they wondered why no humans had ever discovered this sight for it surely would have been called one of the great wonders of the world.

"Welcome to my home here in Japan," Dame said with a kind smile. "Let's go inside and see what Milly prepared for us. If you want to spend the night I'm sure I can find some decent rooms."

Zero started walking down the hall towards the table as De was discussing something with Jeffery by the door. He glanced back to see Kuran and his friends standing in wait. With a sigh he spoke, "Idiots, follow me, I doubt De wants you to know what she's speaking about, hence the old language."

Zero turned and didn't look back to see if they followed him or not. He wasn't surprised to see Hanabusa at his side a moment later. The blond give him an odd look as if to ask what De wanted to talk to him about. Zero knew but to the crowd behind him, he shrugged his shoulders while whispering she knows.

Hanabusa's eyes widened, before he cursed just as lightly. Obviously, Kuran and his friends knew nothing and that pegged the question as to why. Zero was sure he would be told before he asked so he would wait till De was around.

Hanabusa had tried so hard to act as though nothing was wrong. All it took was one greeting to a pureblood and a secret that he managed to keep from his friends was noticed easily. Hana knew that his friends weren't that great to begin with considering that they really only banned together to help Kuran one of the last few pure bloods. Kuran was kinder than many so it was a great honour to be close to him let alone to be his inner circle. At least that's what Hanabusa grew up thinking. Being Kaname's so called friend was harder than anyone could imagine, especially for him.

He had his role, and when he didn't act up or give information necessary he was looked down upon. He was seriously tired. Ruka used to be one of his best friends, that was till he told her he was a homosexual. Then everything changed. He could only thank his lucky star if he had one for being able to escape his family since then. His father was the one that made sure he had respectable jobs helping those who really did want to better the world for all vampires.

"This is where Milly will serve." Zero drowned as though he wanted to be anywhere else. He sat down next to the head of the table and told Hanabusa to sit across from him.

"B-But that's where.."

"You'll sit there, it will make Dame happy." Hana's eyes widened and he nodded his head quickly and sat down. Apparently Ruka didn't hear what Zero said or ignored.

"Hanabusa-" She hissed.

"Hana! You're sitting-" De said as she entered, "Oh, you're already there, good lookin out Ro." She winked clearly and Zero sighed at her antics as she sat down. She glanced at everyone else as if to ask them why they had not already sat down.

Kaname took the seat beside Zero, Yuki was then next to him, followed by Ichiru and Rima. Next to Hana sat Akasuki, then Ruka followed by Senri and Takuma.

"Oh yes before Milly bring out her fantabulous cooking, I wanted to know who could stay the night and who couldn't." De said as though she was commenting on the weather.

"I believe everyone wishes to stay De." Zero said his cheeks slightly flushed. If De noticed she didn't comment but Ro was having a hard time with Kaname's hand resting on his thigh. He wanted to hiss at the man but he knew that would bring unwanted attention towards them. He pinched the top of Kuran's hand, the result of that was Kaname squeezing his thigh and moving his hand closer to groin.

Zero openly glared at Kaname and glared even fiercer when he was met with an amused smile.

"Ro is there a problem?" De asked as Milly and a few other servants walked in and began dishing out platters of food.

"No, t-there's not." He stated trying to keep his voice even as Kuran's hand inch even further. If Kuran's hand moved anymore Zero wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his composer. He mentally sighed in relief when Kaname removed his hand so he could eat as everyone else had already started.

Zero could only hope that the rest of dinner would be uneventful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, sorry this took sooooooooooooooooo long. It really shouldn't have but life B!tch slapped me with a lemon before telling me to feel the burn as it was squirted in my eyes. Moving on If you read this story you should read my other ones, all will have an update or two by the 15th of September.


End file.
